


Kaleidoscope

by droosy



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droosy/pseuds/droosy
Summary: Karen helps Pam paint.





	Kaleidoscope

Ever since Pam had gotten together with Karen, Pam swore that she saw more color than before.

It was like that old article her mom had sent her about that artist who claimed to be able to resolve 100 million colors as opposed to the normal 1 million due to some rare genetic condition. Before Karen, Pam never noticed just how many colors were in a person’s face. It wasn’t just beiges and browns—there were pale yellows and lilacs. And dark hair tended to reflect blue light in a really miraculous way. Karen’s hair always looked beautiful under the marquees and neon lights of the city. Her eyes seemed to contain every color of the spectrum.

Pam’s newfound sense of observation had made her a better artist, too. Ever since discovering all the hidden colors, everything she painted suddenly looked round and real. Karen had noticed, and Karen’s pride brought out the pink in Pam’s cheeks. Karen was wandering into Pam’s studio more often to peek at her paintings and to loop her arms around Pam’s shoulders and kiss her on the back of her head.

“That looks amazing,” Karen told her one day while watching her paint a picture of the little window box where they grew tomatoes.

“Why, thank you,” said Pam. Karen gently guided Pam’s chin toward hers and kissed her softly on the lips. Pam smiled. “You’re my muse, you know.”

“Oh, really?” said Karen with a smirk that was equal parts smug, bashful, and coy.

“You are!” Pam reiterated. Karen’s smirk melted into an uncontainable grin. Pam grinned back.

Karen looked down at her feet, still smiling. “I’d say you’re my muse, but I don’t think regional managers are supposed to have muses.”

“They can!” said Pam playfully.

Karen leaned against the doorframe. “You do make me want to work harder.”

“Oh, ‘cause I don’t make any money?” said Pam only half-jokingly.

“No!” laughed Karen. “No, because I want us to have a good life. I want you to have a good life.”

Pam got up to wrap Karen up in a tight hug. “I already do.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the karen to my pam. or the pam to my karen? whichever


End file.
